goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Total Drama Goat Island
Sign-Ups (CLOSED) * Fasha * Steve * Zeon (Not a host, a player. You'll LOVE the host) * Water Princess * (THE HOTTEST UNDER THE SUN) Hisana * Jeff * Ulqi * Krillin Jr. * Richie *Finn The Arrival Dark Zeon: ''on the screen, in front of two cabins Hello, maggots. Do to a failed attempt to gain control of my host, I have been forced to host this... show. And said host is a contestant. So, I will be spending the duration of the time torturing, er, bonding with the two slimeball, er, awesome teams. Ever few days, I will attempt to murder, umm, come up with a challange for the maggots- contestants to conquer. You know, I think you know the rest. The contestants will arrive momentarily. '''Jeff:' *Appears behind Dark Zeon* Hey DZ! Dark Zeon: '''Start a line, maggot. '''Water Princess: '''Wow this looks awsome *looks around hoping to see a familiar face* I guess I should get in line then *gets in line* '''Zeon: ''walking over, but is tripped by DZ, sending him into an epic faceplant'' Fasha *gets in line* Water Princess: *looks at Fasha then smiles* Hey your, umm, oh your Fasha right? (Finn):' '*is in line* ... Why did i sign up for this again.. Oh well i should at least try to win. *Ignoring everything around me* Krillin Jr.: *gets in line* Hey everyone! Jeff: *cuts into the front of the line* I wanted to be chef... Fasha Yes I am. Richie *already in line, her legs shaking slightly* Krillin Jr.: What's wrong, Richie? Dark Zeon: '''SILENCE, MAGGO- I mean, CONTESTANTS! '''Zeon: ''is still stuck in the ground'' Water Princess: *counting all the players* wait there are 3 people still missing... Steve: *walking on the water to the island* This is gonna be so cool Water Princess: 'Yeah good luck with that "Jesus" *manipulates water and Steve falls in* 'Richie *gets splashed when Steve falls in* *flinches* Guh-! Water Princess 'Oops sorry Richie... 'Richie ... *stands over by Zeon, hugging his arm* Finn: Well Captian! What will our teams be Sir. Ulqi *Arrives fashionably late, and glances at everyone else before pulling her hood over her face* Richie *blink blink* *looks over at Ulqi, still holding onto Zeon's arm* Haaaaaaaaaaai, Ulqi~! [Ulqi *blinks at Richie, then waves meekly at her* Fasha*thinks* I actually have no idea what happens on here Krillin Jr.: I am ready for this! I've watched these kind of shows all the time! Water Princess: '''Only Hisana is missing then. *still looking around* '''Steve: *manipulates the water to form a cyclone around me* I love knowing how to do things DZ: '''Alright, maggots. *Appears next to Richie, teleporting her to a different place in the line* While we wait for the final contestant, it's time to get familiar with each other. '''Water Princess: Well... ok then, but I am NOT going to speak to Steve cause we already... got aquainted with each other... *throws the water cyclone and Steve through a tree* But I am greatful to meet the others... Fasha *mutturing* hope I don't die again. Water Princess: *keeps slamming Steve through trees* Oh.. you won't die again Fasha... but Steve eventually will. Fasha Yay I won't die. 'Jeff: '''I'm feeling pretty confident. DZ! We gonna get this under way? '''Steve: '*teleports next to Richie* Hey Richie and Water P dont be a hater